The meaning of true love
by Bookworm and Proud
Summary: The aliens are back and with them, a strange alien appears swearing to have revenge on Kish. What will happen when he trapps Kish on his own spaceship and Ichigo is trapped too? You have to read to find out! ; KXI
1. Chapter 1

**_The meaning of true love_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Surprises_**

It was a normal day to Ichigo Momomiya. Besides having to go to school and work more than any other girl in the world at Café Mew Mew, it had been normal. After all, it was two years ago that they had defeated Deep Blue and that the aliens had gone back to their planet. So, life was quite peaceful now but they still had to work at the café...

Ichigo sat at her desk after a busy day of school and work, remembering the 2 years that had passed by. She had changed in those 2 years: her hair was longer and she was taller too, and her body was more mature now. After all, she was 15 now.

She remembered everything. The battles, the three aliens that were now gone and that caused so much havoc, her dates with Masaya…

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why did he do this to me?" she asked out loud.

When she thought of their dates and the fun they had together, it made her remember the day she caught him cheating on her.

**Flashback**

It was a sunny day, so Ichigo went for a walk. That kind of days made her happy, so she liked to go to the park to enjoy that hapiness. Maybe Masaya was there and they could walk together!

When she finnaly got to the park, she headed to the bench near the lake, where she liked to sit. But when she got there, she saw the only thing that could ruin her day: Masaya kissing another girl. She ran to him.

"You cheater!" she screamed and then she slapped him. "I can't believe that you've done this to me!"

"Ichigo, this is not what you think!" he tried to explain.

"On yeah? Then this is what I think!" she slapped him again and then said "I hate you!"

Then, she headed home, where she cried for a whole hour.

**End of flashback**

It still pained her, and it had passed a month.

"I have to stop thinking about that bastard, he doensn't deserve my pain." She said. Then she walked to her balcony, sat there and watched the stars. Then she looked to the tree next to her house.

"Kish used to sit there watching me." She said to herself "and everytime I saw him there, I would start screaming for him to get out… He would eventually leave but not before giving me his smirk or a kiss." She smiled. She liked to remember those moments with Kish. He was pervert, noisy and, like she would always say, a plague. But after he left, after he had died for her, she coulnd't stop thinking of him and those moments with him. She have even dreamt about him!

"Am I falling for him?" she asked herself, thinking. She shook her head "Of course not! I just miss him that's all. And thinking of him kind of calms me down after what happened with Masaya."

She sticked with that idea. She just missed him.

It was getting cold so she went inside.

"Ichigo! Can you come here please?" her mother called.

"Yeah, mom. I'm coming."

She ran to the kitchen where her mother stood smiling.

"What is it mom?" Ichigo asked, looking at her mother suspiciously. That smile was hidding something…

"Well, " she started "We received a letter from your school, and guess what it says?"

"Have no idea."

"It says you were one of the few chosen to go to Portugal as an exchange student!!" Her mother said with a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Ichigo was shocked. She never thought that she would be chosen. "When do I have to leave?"

"Well," her mother answered "the plane leaves in one week, Monday to be precise, and you're going to stay there for a month."

"Great! Thanks mom!" she said hugging her. "I will start packing my things today!"

And with that she ran upstairs.

The week passed really quickly and, when Ichigo realized it, it was already Monday and she was heading with her suitcases to Café Mew Mew. Surprisingly, Ryou had offered to take her to the airport. So she was heading there to go to the airport. But at that moment, she felt a pair of arms encircle around her waist and heard a voice that she recognised too well but wasn't prepared to hear it.

"Hi, Koneko-chan."

* * *

Hey, I'm back! Hope you like the first chapter of The Meaning of True love!

Please read and review!

Disclaimers: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew because, if I did, Masaya would be dead and Ichigo would be with Kish.


	2. Stuck

**Me: OK, I know that I haven't updated in ages but please forgive me. I didn't have time. But now that I have i promise I will update more often! N****ow, on with the story. But first the disclaimer. Kish, could you do it please?**

**Kish: Alright. Kish's Kittycat doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, she just owns Kain.**

**Me: Thanks Kish. Now, Read and Review! And I hope you like it!**

* * *

The meaning of true love

Chapter 2

**Stuck**

She couldn't believe in what she heard. It couldn't be Kish! He was in his planet! At least she thought he was… Yet, when she turned around her eyes met his golden ones.

"Kish…" she asked, still startled "Are you really here, or is this only another dream?"

He grinned and with a sly tone he asked

"You've been dreaming about me, koneko-chan?"

She sighed. Her brain was already getting used to him.

"Now I see it isn't a dream…" she said.

"Of course it isn't!" he said "And I can prove it!"

With that, he closed the gap between their faces and kissed her. Ichigo wasn't expecting this and was shocked but she kissed back for 2 seconds and, when she gained conscience of what she was doing, she immediately ended the kiss. Kish was confused. He had sensed her kissing back but he didn't know if it was real or just a product of his imagination.

"_Did she just kiss me back?_" he asked himself as he looked at her. She was blushing so much that her face was as red as her hair. When she saw him looking at her, she turned her back to him and started walking away as if nothing had happened. When he saw her going away, he teleported in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Didn't you like my kiss?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course not! I don't like you remember? Why would I like your stupid kiss?" She answered.

"_She kissing me back was a product of my imagination… what a shame._" He thought.

"I know you liked it. Want some more?" he asked, with a sly expression, but as he was going to kiss her, she kicked him in that very painful spot.

"Ouch!" he whined "What was that for?"

"That was because you are a pervert and no. I don't what your kisses. I have to go."

With that she resumed walking to the Café. But Kish, once again teleported next to her and grabbed her.

"Let me go Kish!" Ichigo yelled while struggling to get free from his grasp. But he was too strong for her.

"I can't let you go away kitten. Not when I've just arrived." He said, grinning while Ichigo continued struggling to get free.

"Oh, cute. An old couple arguing."

Ichigo abruptly stopped struggling when she heard this. Kish heard it too and didn't like it so he released his kitten and looked for that voice's owner. Both of them looked for him until they noticed a boy sitting on the roof of the house that was next to them. And it was no ordinary human. It was an alien!

His clothes were similar to Kish's but they were dark blue and silver and his hair was also dark blue. His eyes contrasted with Kish's golden ones as they were silver.

Kish was furious to see him. "What are you doing here? How dare you come here??"

The boy grinned. "That's not the way you greet an old friend."

"I'd prefer to be dead than be your friend!" Kish yelled. Ichigo didn't know what was happening. Who was this guy? Why did Kish seem to hate him so much?

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Where are my manners?" The boy got up and teleported in front of her. Then he grabbed her hand. "My name is Kain." He said as he kissed her hand. Ichigo blushed with this. And this seemed to make Kish even angrier. He pushed Kain away from her and yelled at him.

"Don't you ever, EVER, touch her again, did you listen? EVER!"

Kain smirked "I don't know… She's quite cute… Maybe she'll become my girlfriend."

"Try it!" Kish threatened. "Over my dead body!"

Kain grinned. "As you wish." With that, he started shooting fireballs at Ichigo. Kish grabbed her and teleported her away, which made Kain grin wider.

"My plan's going better than I thought."

--

At Kish's Spaceship

--

Kish teleported them to his spaceship as he knew that that was the safest place they could ever be in. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't share his opinion.

"Kish, where are we?" she asked

"We're on my spaceship!" he answered proudly. But Ichigo slapped him.

"You baka! I shouldn't be here! I have to catch a plane and I'm already late! Take me back to the café now!" She demanded.

"But, kitten, this is the safest place there is!"

"I don't care! Just take me to the Café now!" she continued.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

He held her closely by the waist. Ichigo closed her eyes. She was expecting to feel that strange feeling in the stomach she always had when she was teleported but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, expecting to see that she was in front of the Café, but found herself in the same place.

"Why are we still here?" She asked him, with an angry tone of voice.

"I don't know!" Kish said confused. He walked to the main computer and started typing something. Ichigo had her arms crossed and was getting very impatient.

"So?" she asked as he came back to her.

"It seems that you're not going anywhere…"

"Why?"

"Where stuck in here. I can't teleport us out of here."

"WHAT??"


	3. Missing

**Hey guys! I know, I know... I've been missing for ages... I'm really sorry for that, but I've had a HUGE writter's block and school wasn't helping either... -.-**

**I hope you all forgive me! **

**This chapter isn't great but, I don't believe any of the ones I write is.... You tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas please tell me. I would appreciate your help! ^^**

**Read and Review! :)**

**And as today's Chritmas Eve, Merry Christmas to you all!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I've already told you. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own Kain.**

* * *

**_The meaning of true love_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Missing_**

At the Café, Ryou was getting very impatient.

"Where is she? I know she's always late but she's never THIS late! The plane will leave in 20 minutes!"

"Calm down Ryou." Mint said while calmly drinking her tea. "What did you expect? Did you actually think she would be here on time?"

Ryou stopped and looked at her.

"Of course I didn't expect her to be on time." He answered "But that's why I told her to be here 1 hour before the plane left!!"

He was getting angrier by the second.

Lettuce stopped cleaning the table and looked at Ryou's angry face. "_He sure is mad at Ichigo… Maybe I should try to calm him down…_"

She went near the chair he was. "Ryou…" she called hesitantly.

"What is it Lettuce??" He answered in an angry tone. That intimidated her a little but she smiled with sympathy and told him: "Don't worry. I'm sure she is on her way here. I can call her to see where she is."

He sighed and looked at her with a hint of a smile. "Yes. Please do that or I don't know what I'll do when she arrives here."

She blushed a little, grabbed her cell phone and typed Ichigo's number.

"Strange…" she said "Why doesn't she answer?"

"Any luck Lettuce?" Ryou asked when he saw the confused look in her face. He looked a bit calmer.

"Well… she isn't answering…" she replied. Then she looked at him worried "Do you think something's wrong? I mean, she never leaves without her cell phone…"

"I don't know Lettuce… I'll go and see where she is. If she has the pendent with her it will be easy to locate her. I'm sure she just forgot her cell phone Lettuce" He added, trying to calm her down.

With that he went to his huge computer to search for her. All the mews where there to see where she was.

"What is Ryou doing, na no da?" Pudding asked Zakuro, who was next to her.

"Ichigo is very late and doesn't answer her cell phone." She explained "Ryou's trying to locate her through her pendent."

The computer started its search and after some minutes it stopped and a message appeared on the screen.

"So?" Mint asked. "Where is that baka? I have to get back to finish drinking my tea!"

Ryou looked at them with a worried face.

"What is it Ryou?" Lettuce asked getting worried again "Where's Ichigo?"

"I don't know…" he answered "The computer can't locate her. She disappeared!"

--------------------------------------

At Kish's Spaceship

--------------------------------------

Ichigo crossed her arms and looked at Kish with disbelief. She didn't have time to be playing his games. She had a plane to catch.

"Stop joking Kish! I'm sick of your games. Get me out of here!"

"I've told you kitten, I can't. And as much I'd love to keep you here with me, I really can't teleport us out of here."

"_He seems to be telling the truth….Oh, what am I going to do__ now???" _she thought.

As Ichigo was trying to convince herself that he was telling the truth, Kish was trying to figure out, why he couldn't teleport out of his spaceship. Everything was fine when he left…

"Could it be…??" He thought aloud, surprising Ichigo, and ran to the computer, forgetting that she was with him. She went to see what he was doing in the computer but, as it was all in his mother language, she couldn't understand anything.

"What is it Kish? Did you find something?"

Suddenly, he smacked the computer's keyboard furiously.

"THAT BASTARD!!" he yelled "I KNEW IT!!!"

"_That bastard? Who is he talking about?"_Ichigo wondered. She decided to ask him.

"Kish calm down!" she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to look at her. Her hand seemed to calm him a little. "What is it? What did you find?"

Kish took a deep breath before answering her question. "We're stuck in here because of Kain."

She got confused. "Kain? How could he prevent us from teleporting out of here?"

"It seems that he had this all planned, but I guess he didn't expect you to come with me."

She was still puzzled. "But how did he do this? That's what I want to know."

He sighed. After looking to his computer and back to her, he explained. "He waited for me to leave my spaceship. As a mean of security, all the spaceships have a system that prevents the teleportations from the inside, the outside or both." He looked at the computer's screen and continued "When I left, he managed to get into the system and turn on the security to prevent teleportations from the inside. That's why we can't get out of here."

It all was clear now. "_Stupid Kain!"_ She thought. But she smiled a little when she had an idea.

"Wait a minute…" she said, smiling at him. "You said that we can't teleport from the inside, right?"

"Right." He answered, not getting the point.

"What about teleportations from the outside? Can't anyone, like Tart or Pie come her and save us?" She really hoped her idea could work.

Kish smiled at her but shook his head.

"That won't do Koneko. Tart and Pie are in my planet and I can't contact with them from here. Even if I could call them and they came, they wouldn't be able to help us. They wouldn't be able to teleport, just like me, remember?"

Her smile disappeared. She didn't remember that little detail….

Kish saw her sad expression and tried to comfort her.

"But don't worry Koneko-chan. There's a good thing by getting stuck in here."

"Really?" she asked not believing him "And, would you please tell me what it is??"

"Well…" He said while grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer to him "We can spend some time together without anyone disturbing us…"

She looked at him "_That's the problem…._" She thought "I _really HAVE to get out of here!"_


End file.
